


Pushy Friends

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Slice of Life, mirror universe fall out, use of alcohol as social medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Uhura knows somethings wrong and pushes.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Pushy Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



"Len."

He didn't want to talk to her. He really just — 

"Len, I do know how to override the lock; let me in."

Damned comms officers and their nosiness, their illicit skills, their pushy ways!

"Come in," he said, forcing his voice to be less than sullen, aiming for professional.

Uhura came in, an Altairian brandy in one hand, and two snifters. He glanced at her, frowned… and she leveled a solid look at him. 

"I am here to listen, to be a shoulder, and I am not taking no for an answer. You have not been yourself, and I don't mean that you're still the double, but you… you need to talk it out, Len.

"I'm still almost clawing my skin off from thinking about those doubles, and what I might be like there!"

"Anyone ever win if they tell you to mind your own damn business?" Len asked, but it was soft, as he saw the worry in her eyes while she poured.

"Only when they mean it. You don't."

He dropped his eyes from hers, but took the offered glass. She settled on the corner of his desk, waiting with her own drink.

And then he spoke.


End file.
